¿Qué me vas a regalar?
by sakura-txell
Summary: Como cada año, celebramos en familia la Navidad. Y esperanzados, deseamos que todos nuestros sueños se hagan realidad en este día.


**¿QUÉ ME VAS A REGALAR?**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Como cada año, celebramos en familia la Navidad. Y esperanzados, deseamos que todos nuestros sueños se hagan realidad en este día._

Todo se estaba preparando para pasar unas Navidades en familia.

La comida se estaba haciendo en la cocina con el calor de los fogones.

La mesa estaba siendo preparada con cuidado, para que ningún detalle se escapara. Las velas eran del mismo color que las servilletas, las cuales reposaban junto a los platos, blancos y relucientes bajo las llamas que titilaban en medio del comedor, apenas iluminado por las lucecitas de colores del árbol de Navidad que presidía la estancia. Las copas, largas y esbeltas, esperando ser llenadas con líquido espumoso, que acabaría cosquilleando en la garganta de los comensales que se reunirían en pocos minutos para celebrar juntos, como hacían año tras año, ese día.

Los regalos reposaban debajo de las ramas verdes, impacientes por ser abiertos. Las cajas, de distintas formas y dimensiones, envueltas en diferentes papeles, tenían pequeñas etiquetas que indicaban el nombre de su destinatario.

De repente, en la quietud de la sala, que tan delicadamente decorada había sido, un perro chiquitín, pero muy travieso, corrió, sacando la lengua por el esfuerzo, para escapar de su perseguidor, un niño, también chiquitín, que parecía volar sobre la alfombra que cubría el suelo, con sus pequeñas piernas que parecían no aguantar la naturaleza atlética del niño.

Las risas del bebé, que apenas debía tener un año, llenaron la casa. Como respuesta, el cachorro empezó a ladrar desde su escondite, que no era otro que el mismo árbol rodeado de paquetes.

El chico, de ojos negros como el carbón, y de pelo oscuro como el chocolate, se guió por los ladridos para dar con el perro. Una vez descubierto el escondrijo, el diminuto animal volvió a las andadas, perseguido de nuevo por el chiquillo.

Sin embargo, una sombra enorme impidió que el juego continuara.

"Atsu, es hora de irte a la cama, cielo..." dijo una voz suave. La voz de su mamá, pudo reconocer el niño.

"¡Jugar!" exclamó la criatura, que con las mejillas sonrojadas, miraba a su madre esperanzado. A lo mejor podría jugar con su perrito un ratito más.

"Cariño mío, sabes que tienes que ir a la cama descansar... Mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano para abrir ese montón de regalos..." dijo la mujer, que resplandecía por la luz de las velas.

"Ahora..." dijo Atsu con un hilillo de voz.

"No puede ser, Atsu. Aún faltan unos cuantos regalos... pero mañana, cuando salga el sol, ya estarán todos."

"¡Ahora!" lloriqueó él, deseando abrir al menos un paquete. Y si pudiera ser, el más grande.

"¡No! Mañana."

El niño era, sin lugar a duda, hijo de su padre, pensó Tomoyo, que a pesar de ser poco transigente en ese momento, disfrutaba de las mejillas encendidas de su hijo, de su sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, y de esos ojos negros que brillaban con la misma luz que los ojos de su padre.

"Ya has oído a mamá, Atsu..." dijo la voz de Touya a sus espaldas. Llevaba consigo una enorme fuente de comida, que no tardó en dejar sobre la mesa. "A dormir."

"¿Cuento?" preguntó asustado, pues temía que la respuesta no fuera la que él deseaba.

"Eso lo podemos arreglar, pero será un cuento cortito... ¿de acuerdo?" concedió Touya, quien enseguida cogió a su hijo en sus brazos. Se detuvieron delante de Tomoyo, que veía la escena con una sonrisa en sus labios. Unos labios que pronto posaron un beso sobre la frente de su niño, y que después fueron poseídos brevemente por su marido.

Padre e hijo fueron entonces hacía la habitación del último, y Tomoyo pudo oír la grave voz del hombre que amaba, contando una historia de guerreros valientes y dragones enfurecidos que salvaban a princesas en apuros.

Pocos minutos pasaron antes de que Touya volviera al salón, contento por haber dormido a su hijo en tiempo récord. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia su esposa, que ultimaba unos detalles para hacer de esa velada perfecta.

"Esta va a ser una Navidad maravillosa..." dijo la mujer al sentir cómo los brazos de Touya se escabullían por debajo de su camisa de seda para acariciar su vientre.

"De eso estoy seguro. Tengo planes con una mujer fantástica más tarde..." confesó a la vez que mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando un escalofrío en su mujer. Sabía cuánto le gustaban los pequeños roces.

"¿En serio?" preguntó a la vez que cerraba los ojos, dispuesta a disfrutar de aquellos momentos de paz. "¿Y quién es esa mujer, si puede saberse?"

"Tú, por supuesto..." susurró Touya.

Tomoyo se dio la vuelta para poder besar a su marido como es debido.

"¿Fantástica, mmm...?"

"Siempre. Te quiero, Tomoyo."

Otro escalofrío.

"Yo también te quiero, Touya"

El timbre de la puerta, un ladrido y un gruñido (de Touya) siguieron a esa confesión de amor.

"Luego..." murmuró Tomoyo. Una promesa que iba a cumplir en cuanto sus invitados se marcharan de una vez.

Mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta, Touya le preguntó: "¿Qué me vas a regalar?"

"¿Qué te parece una niña?"

Touya se detuvo delante de la puerta, con la mano en el pomo, sorprendido por la noticia.

"¿Una niña?"

Tomoyo le devolvió la sonrisa. Una sonrisa que, con suerte, heredaría la niña que ya llevaba en su interior.

"Bueno... Eso lo sabremos en verano, cuando se decida a llegar al mundo."

"No puedo esperar," le aseguró Touya.

"Yo tampoco."

"Te quiero..."

"Y yo... Pero abre la puerta de una vez, que hace frío y seguro que vienen todos famélicos..."

Y Tomoyo se fue a la cocina, dejando a Touya de pie en el recibidor como un pasmarote, feliz por saber que, en Navidad, todos los sueños se hacen realidad.

_Notas de la autora: No es más que un pequeño relato para felicitaros las fiestas. Espero que todos disfrutéis de estos días con vuestros seres queridos. _

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

_Un beso,_

_Mery_


End file.
